


Broken Kisses

by LemurMonster



Series: The life of Kanin [11]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Brotp, Don't copy to another site, Eggs hatch not transform, Family Fluff, Hurt and comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Nuka-World, friends., who knew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-20 16:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemurMonster/pseuds/LemurMonster
Summary: Kanin tried her hardest to care for something that she thought could be her best friend. But everything started to crumble before she had the chance to say hello. Overboss Danny and Gage comfort her and help her.





	Broken Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Overboss Danny belongs to the very talented [DaniTheMani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danithemani). Go check out his lovely stories. He's an inspiration to me and the bestest friend. Thank you for always being there to help me and gush about not only our characters but the very lovely Porter Gage as well. <3

A cool breeze wandered in through a propped window. Green leaves danced and waved. Scattered potted plants came to life as if music was running through their veins and Kanin giggled at the movement. Her legs twitched with built-up energy, fighting the urge to get up and dance around with them.

The small raider sat comfortably at her dining table as she ran a warm, damp cloth over a large egg. Nestled safely in her hand, the dark teal shell began to develop a luster. Kanin looked at the egg as the corner of her lips spread into a smile, gently running the cloth along the textured surface. Much like her, it got a wash every night before bed. It had become a routine at this point. She wanted to be sure the creature growing within the large egg was healthy and well taken care of.

Her mind began to wander, thinking about how she was so excited to finally find a trader who was selling an egg. It hadn't been long after she had arrived at Nuka World. Traveling merchants brought wares she'd never seen before - even when she had been traveling every day. She heard whispers of things she could only picture in her mind. She heard of a creature both beautiful and strong and thought it would be a great friend to keep her company. Kanin started to ask around if anyone knew where to buy one of these Nightstriker eggs. Many didn't know or didn't want to even attempt to get one.

She'd watched how things had changed around Nuka World: there was a new Overboss, new merchants, new rules. It had been a few months and she started to lose hope, asking around less, not even bothering to go to the market some days. She tried to avoid disappointment. While there were many new merchants traveling through each day, she didn't want to face the heartbreak of being told she still wasn't going to have a friend.

Kanin remembered how it had been a week since she visited, but needed to get supplies for home. A nice burly man bellowed at her. He was cheerful and happy as he called the small raider over to him. She looked at him and it registered that she had seen him several months ago; he was one of the first she asked. He lifted up his long sleeve, reached into the cart that was parked next to him, and pulled out a beautiful green egg. He held it in both hands for her to see. She stepped closer and looked at it. While it had been covered in mud and dust, the light from the sun pulled out flecks of dark blue. She looked up at him, curious what was inside.

He chuckled at her. Kanin could still hear his words as clear as the day they were said: _'Well darlin', this here's what you've been askin' for.'_

She got so excited that she hopped in place a few times. The man smiled at her and told her the tale of the dangerous adventure of acquiring the warm object he held. He told her because it hadn't been easy and one of his guards got injured, so he wouldn't let it go for cheap. Kanin smiled up at him and agreed to his price. To her, this creature, her future friend and family, was priceless. She ended up handing over almost all the caps she had with her. He had explained to her how to care for the egg, to keep it warm but not hot and it would be healthy.

Kanin looked down at the egg as the memory faded, warm and heavy in her hand. She ran the cloth over it again, and almost brought a polish to it.

Suddenly, she froze at a sound coming from under the cloth, like someone stepping on gravel. She lifted the cloth and saw a crack that had formed in the shell.

Her heart pounded harder, hammering in her chest as her throat tightened. Scenes began to flash in her mind, trying to figure out what she could have done wrong. Did she press too hard when bathing it? Did she hold it too tightly? What did she do to hurt it?

_You can't care for yourself, so what makes you think you can care for anything else? She hurt it. It's broken. Just like her. You'll fail._

Kanin covered her ears and shook her head no. _Did I really do such a bad job?_

She lightly touched her forehead to the egg. "Why did I think I could take care of something so small?" she whispered, her words barely audible. She wasn't even good at doing that for herself.

A wave of dread flowed through her, and she felt it pool in her fingertips. Her skin grew cold; she broke it before she could even love it. The world grew more blurry with each blink of her eyes.

Kanin reached over, grabbing the tattered yellow towel she had the egg tucked in over the last few weeks. Quickly, she bundled the egg securely within, hoping to keep it safe and warm.

_She's going to break it more._

Kanin tucked it in the crook of her arm and grabbed her bag, rushing to the one place she could find help: Fizztop.

Tears brimmed in her eyes, threatening to fall with each blink. Loose boots filled with tiny feet pattered at a rapid pace. Kanin's mind flooded with memories with the egg from the last couple weeks.

She recalled how the merchant had told her to keep the egg warm. Kanin carried it everywhere with her, kept it close, kept it safe. Sometimes she'd bundle the large egg up in its yellow blanket and tuck it into her bag with great care, nestled next to stuffed animals and magnets. Knowing if it was scared or alone these things would comfort it as they did for her.

On colder nights, Kanin smuggled the egg under her shirt and let it rest on her belly, letting it take all the heat from her it needed. She had plenty to share. She knew what it was like to be alone and cold and didn't want this tiny creature to experience that. Ever.

Kanin's gaze tore from the precious bundle she had tried so hard to protect. She stepped up onto the platform for the lift, staring blankly at the red button before reaching a shaky hand out for it. The soft pad of her thumb pressed the button as her fingers curled around, clutching the back of the panel. The lift jerked before it creaked its way up, her grip on the egg tightening for a moment. She glanced back down at the egg as the sound echoed in her ears. The crack was growing.

_Her love isn't strong enough. Look, it's crumbling._

Kanin frantically pressed the button several times, in the hope that it could somehow urge the lift to move faster.

Small fractures began to spread across the shell, webbing under her fingertips. Kanin's heart pounded faster; she had been doing such a bad job that it continued to break. A fat tear splashed along the teal shell, slowly rolling to the side.

She cradled it close and whispered to it, "I'm so sorry. I don't know what I did wrong. Please be okay, little one."

Kanin heard the lift click in place once it reached the top, the gears groaning as it came to a stop. Still watching the egg closely, she stepped down. Her boots only stayed on for a few more steps before they slipped off and fell on their sides. When she looked up, everything had become difficult for her to see, her vision blurred through tear soaked lashes. She could just make out Danny and Gage, who were lounging on the sofa.

The small raider couldn't move her feet anymore. Everything had grown heavy and she wanted to fall to the ground and cry. Her arms and legs began to shake, and it wasn't from fun things like usual.

Gage looked up. She watched his features tense up and his features become harsh. "Kanin?"

Her eyes lowered.

_He knows she broke it. He'll hate you._

Kanin kept her head down, glancing up through tear-soaked eyelashes. Danny looked up at Gage before turning to look over at her. Worry spread across his features.

_He's going to be mad._

The small raider didn't want to upset them. She really tried.

Kanin couldn't hold it back anymore. Tears started to flow down her cheeks. She tried to hold it in, her body shook as she started sobbing, tears growing fatter as they made a path down soft skin. Rushed words and broken sounds poured from her quivering lips.

She was at a loss of what to do. "Please! You always make things better! Please make the hurt go away!" Tiny hands held the bundled egg out to them.

Both Boss Bear and Gage swiftly got up and rushed over to her. Gage carefully took the wrapped egg from her grasp, just before she crumpled to the ground. Strong arms wrapped around her and Danny pulled her up to his chest while she sobbed.

"I failed."

The large man carefully held her up under his chin and kept Kanin close to him. He rocked the small raider from side to side while watching Gage inspect the treasure she'd taken great care of. Small fingers gripped tight onto his shirt, trying to pull herself closer to Danny to hide.

Gage grinned, looking up at the Overboss. "It's hatching."

Kanin buried her face into Danny's shoulder and began mumbling words that no one could understand. Her tiny fists gripping onto him tighter, afraid that if she let go, everything would break further.

_You can't fix broken things._

She sniffled, reaching down she pulled some glue out of her bag and held it up with shaky hands. She tried to say something but only whimpered.

She heard Gage's heavy footsteps as he walked over to the table and sat the egg down, nesting the towel around it so it couldn't roll away before he rushed off to the other room.

Danny took the glue and slid her bag off her shoulder, letting the items fall to the ground. The sound of the egg cracking more echoed through the patio. Kanin's hands shot to the sides of her head, digging in with tiny fingers and cried into him, words still pouring out but it was useless for anyone to try to decipher what they were. Boss held her close to him while he slowly walked over to the table.

Heavy soles and metal could be heard as Gage joined them again with a clean towel in hand.

Kanin felt the world move as Danny sat down at the table, guiding her to sit in his lap so that she was facing the table. Holding her close, her back against his chest, always made her feel better, safer with him watching her back.

"You didn't fail, Kay. You did a very good job and now it's hatching." Danny kept quietly whispering into her ear, "it's not breaking. The little thing inside finally wants to meet you."

Kanin tried to calm her breaths, hoping the booming voices in her ears would stop. She stared at the polished egg intently. Her tiny fingers ran along Danny’s large calloused hands, lacing her fingers between his. Another crack appeared, and she squeezed his hands as hard as she could.

Boss Bear took her hands in his and squeezed them, reminding her that he was there and everything was okay.

Kanin looked up at the man holding her. "Why does it have to break? Breaking is bad."

He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her in his tight embrace, keeping hold of her hands while he rested his head on top of hers.

"Oh, honey, it isn’t really breaking. It just doesn't need the shell anymore. You kept it safe and now it can come out. It's like when we get home and Mr. Gage gets out of his power armor."

She looked over at the power armor standing proudly in its home. It was true, he didn't have to wear Sprinkles all the time. But why did the shell have to break? Wasn't it just supposed to turn into the snuppy? Breaking was painful, full of hurt - she didn't want this creature to know that feeling.

A quiet hum drew her eyes up to Sweet Cheeks. The older raider was smiling. He didn't do that often, and only did for good reasons. Sometimes he'd smile at her jokes and always smiled at Boss Bear. Maybe this wasn't as bad and scary.

A hiccup escaped when she reached up to wipe away her tears. Large rough fingers urged hers away before gently rubbing under her eyes. The strong hands then returned to hugging her close. Danny's voice slow and calm in her ear, "this is special to get to see."

Kanin felt her muscles start to relax and she leaned back against Boss Bear. He said it was okay, she trusted him, but that didn't stop her from squeezing his arm every time the egg cracked more, her fingers gripping onto him like she might fall. He covered her hands and kept her close to reassure her. He held her so close she could feel his heartbeat against her back. She focused on each beat, her eyes flicking up to Gage. There was no worry there, no anger.

She watched Sweet Cheeks place his hands on the table and lean in closer. He almost had the same expression she did when watching tickets flow after winning at the Nuka-Cade.

_Maybe it is a good thing._

He looked like he wanted to hold the egg, but he left it on the table.

_Would holding it make it break wrong?_

The table groaned with the added weight when Gage leaned in further.

Kanin's attention snapped back to the large egg at the crunch of the shell. Boss Bear's strong hand rubbed her arm with a light touch; she squeezed him back. A large chunk of the teal shell clattered onto the table. She took a quick breath and inched closer, watching the dark opening that was revealed, trying to see what hid inside. A tiny cream-colored nose poked out best it could. Wet scales shimmered in the light with each push to get through the egg further.

Her eyes widened and her lips tugged into a smile as a tiny blue forked tongue flicked out and licked at the air. "Hello?" Her voice was quiet; she didn't want to scare it.

Tiny little squeaks puffed out every time its little mouth opened. It struggled to push out of the hole in the egg, but it couldn't fit.

Kanin saw Gage lean in just out of the corner of her vision, glancing up at him. He was watching as closely as she had been. Each time the creature whimpered, Gage's smile got bigger. The tiny whimpers grew louder. She looked back just as the egg cracked more, tiny little muzzle trying its hardest to push through.

She reached out and touched its nose. "Boop."

A little blue tongue poked out and licked her finger. Giggles bubbled out of Kanin at the soft warmth.

She felt Danny's arm tighten around her and slowly pull her back into him. His hand covered hers and guided it back to safety, his fingers gently rubbing where the creature just licked her. The little nose tried to follow her finger, whimpering louder when it couldn't reach. Kanin's head craned back to look up at Boss Bear; he had the same face as when she was walking somewhere high up.

A loud squeak was forced out of the baby Nightstriker when it pushed harder, cracking the egg more. A few more fragments of shell fell to the table before a large chunk popped off from the push of a tiny paw. The egg was open enough now, all three of them leaned in a bit to get a better look at what was inside. A small round puppy-like creature was hugging a very fat tail. It was waving its small paws in the air, trying is hardest to right itself, little huffs and whimpers escaping with each breath.

Kanin's gaze followed as Gage grabbed the towel and carefully picked the squirming creature up. It huffed at him, trying to wiggle away, it's little head going from side to side. Gage was careful to move it around, unfolding its tail from its belly.

He chuckled. "From the looks of it, it's a he."

Gage wrapped the towel around the squirmy snuppy, trying to keep him still enough for the smaller raider to hold. Kanin got excited when Gage extended the wiggling bundle out to her, holding her hands ready. He was careful to make sure she had a good hold before he pulled his hands away. She made sure to keep the snuppy covered; didn't want him to catch a cold.

_She's going to break him._

She shook her head and pulled the towel around him more, making sure to not squeeze him.

Danny reached up, taking her smaller hands in his, he began to show her how to rub the snuppy's fur dry. She continued caressing the cloth on the snuppy, just like he showed her. Boss Bear let his hands drift away from hers, hovering on both sides in case he was needed. Kanin gently rubbed the towel over all the spots she saw fur until it didn't look wet anymore.

Kanin felt Danny rest his chin on her shoulder, vigilant in watching everything she had been doing. She didn't blame him; she probably was doing something wrong. Giggles spurted out when his beard scruff tickled her cheek, she rested her head against his and smiled at him. He looked deep in thought at the tiny Nightstriker, and she wasn't sure why. The snuppy huffed, drawing Kanin's attention back to him. She pulled the towel away, giggling at how his fur puffed up. She reached over letting her fingertip lightly tap his nose. His greyish blue tongue darted out and licked her finger again.

Kanin giggled, reaching up to rub the last of the tears from her eyes. "Kisses. Your name is Kisses."

His fat tail swayed to the side, pulling his rear end with it and causing him to roll the direction his tail lead him. His tiny paws searched the air for ground, flailing every direction they could reach.

Danny reached over Kanin's arm and touched the pads of a paw with his finger. Kisses tried gripping onto him, curling his little toes on his fingertip, and whimpered, wiggling on his side. Boss scooped his hand under the creature and rolled the snuppy back onto his belly. Small legs shook as they tried to keep the ground beneath him, his paws spreading on the towel. Kisses sniffed at Danny's hand and huffed with such force that his tiny legs slid out from under him.

Gage let out a deep chuckle at the sight. Kanin agreed, this snuppy was tiny, but he looked even more so in Boss Bear's hand. Danny moved his hand back behind the creature and poked at the fat tail that was shaking. The tail jerked to the side, almost taking the Nightstriker with it again, and if Danny didn’t have his hand there, it likely would have. They all looked at him as a small sound of wet peas in a can could be heard. Danny poked until Kisses’ tail jerked again, making that sound once more.

Kanin reached up and gently rubbed a finger under the puppy's chin, his little snoot reached as high as his legs would stretch. She leaned down until her head laid on the table, watching her new friend. Kisses opened one eye before the other, blinking several times, flashing bright teal at her. She watched him stand on wobbly legs for a moment, then he gave a soft woof at her.

Her chest felt warm, her smile shining brightly in her eyes, sitting up Kanin picked Kisses up and cradled him in the crook of her arm. "I love you, too."

She kept watching every little movement the tiny creature made, blindly reaching her hand along the table until she felt the softness of the yellow towel. Her fingers gathered it up and pulled it over, carefully wrapping it around Kisses. Kanin leaned down and nuzzled her nose under his chin. The snuppy wiggled with high pitched squeaks. His tongue darting out repeatedly to lap at the skin on her nose.

Kanin let the tip of her nose rub along the soft scales that covered his. She felt two gentle taps on her hip and looked up at Boss Bear, nodding in response. Danny held her against him as he stood up, careful to not cause her to drop the bundle tucked in her arms. She felt his arms shift under her before he leaned down and her bottom was seated in the chair. Danny reached down and tucked a corner of the cloth around the puppy better. A strong hand gently smoothed down her hair, he turned and she watched him walk through the doors to the back.

Hearing the scrape of wood on metal, Kanin glanced over at Gage pulling a chair out next to her. He sat down and leaned close, his arm draped over the back of her seat. He reached up and rubbed the Nightstriker pup’s head with his thumb, little ears flopping with the movement.

"Ya did a good job, Kanin." He rested his hand on her shoulder.

She looked up, eyes wide and searching. "I thought I broke him." Her gaze falling back to watch him scratch the snuppies head. "That I failed him."

"Couldn't've done better myself." His thumb rubbed along her back.

Kanin's eyes snapped back up, watching the gold flecks shimmer in his hazel eye when he looked at her. "Really?"

"Ain't never seen anyone care that much for somethin' they hadn't met yet."

"I was worried." Kisses squirmed and tried to lick at Gage's finger.

Gage reached up and pulled her head to rest under his chin. "That's 'cause you're a good mama for this pup."

"Mama," the word slipped past her lips. _The golden lady._ Kanin hugged the Nightstriker pup to her chest, whispering, "I'll never leave you."

Gage ruffled her hair with calloused fingers. "Think he's gonna get big?"

"Like Boss Bear big?" She giggled thinking about him being the size of a Super Mutant.

"Don't think they come in that size."

Kisses let out a squeaky huff, little gums trying to nip at Gage's finger. His front paw popped out of the towel and pushed to reach better.

Kanin hummed in thought, "Maybe he'll be sneak-sized. Like me!"

Kisses finally reached his goal and began to nom on Gage's finger. The snuppy tried to take the digit into his mouth, chewing and licking on it the best he could. It reminded her of how Boss Bear was when he was in a good mood.

Tiny giggles burst out of Kanin, "I think he likes you."

The door to the backroom drew Kanin's attention. Danny walked through holding a bowl and a small square of cloth. He probably wanted to bathe Kisses; she didn't know how to wash the inside of the egg, so he probably was not as clean as the Overboss liked things to be.

Danny sat the bowl down on the table and Kanin leaned up to get a better look. It was creamy. "That's not water."

Danny chuckled, "No, it's not water." Soft little whimpers made them all look at the puppy, he tried his hardest to chew on the end of Gage's finger. "Poor thing worked so hard, he's likely starving."

Gage pulled his hand away, causing Kisses to whine and try his best to follow. Kanin lifted the pup and rubbed her nose against his snoot. "You need to tell me when you're hungry," she whispered to him. He started to suckle on the end of her nose, pulling little giggles from her.

Danny gave a light tap on her thigh, Kanin nodded her head in response and pulled Kisses closer to her chest. Powerful hands lifted her from under her arms and easily into the air.

It wasn't long before Kanin felt herself being lowered onto a soft pillow. She did enjoy sitting in the Overboss’s lap, she got to see more and was almost eye level with Sweet Cheeks. She looked over at Gage and grinned.

Danny wrapped his arms around Kanin while his chin rested on top of her head. She could feel her hair shift with each breath he took. She settled in comfortably and lowered Kisses back to rest on her lap. She tickled at his cheeks, alternating which side she poked at to keep his head going from side to side in an attempt to nip at her.

Danny spoke slowly, "Do you know how to feed him, Honey?" She could feel his words vibrate through her head.

Everything the trader told her raced through her mind in a blur, but she didn't remember hearing about anything after he wasn't an egg anymore.

_She can't even feed him. He'll die. It'll be her fault._

Her shoulders sunk and she wanted to hide.

"No," she confessed with a meek voice.

"That's okay, sweetheart." Danny reached down and gave her hand a light squeeze. "I know a little trick I can share with you. We can see if it works with him until we find something better to use."

Boss Bear reached out and gathered the cloth in one of his hands. He didn't bunch it all up in his fist like she assumed he would, but rather left a cap sized bubble at his fingertips. Kanin felt warm velvety gums clamp down on her thumb and a chuckle vibrate through her back. Danny guided her free hand to dip a finger into the bowl of cream.

"It's warm."

"But not hot to the touch," the larger man advised.

Kanin watched Danny dip the cloth into the liquid until it was soaked, then dabbed it a couple of times on the side of the ceramic. She pulled her thumb away and looked at the struggling creature. Boss Bear held the cloth in front of the puppy and let him sniff. It didn't take Kisses long to lick at it and chomp onto the fabric.

Danny tried pulling the cloth away gently but the snuppy didn't seem to want to let go.

Still seated next to them, Gage belted out a laugh. "Looks like the mutt likes that Brahmin milk."

Boss Bear tried pulling the cloth up more and seemed to be lifting the small puppy as well. Kanin lightly tickled at its round belly and the fabric was freed from his grasp.

She craned her neck, looking up at the man holding her safely. "Did the ice box break?" The cream was cold when she put the glass bottle inside, maybe Gage just left the door open.

Danny nudged her and she looked back down at the squirming bundle in her lap. "No," he chuckled, "the refrigerator is working just fine." Boss Bear dipped the cloth into the warm cream again. This time, Kisses reached up for the offering and sucked on it eagerly.

"Why's the milk warm?" Kanin watched the tiny creature's ears wiggle each time he bit onto the cloth.

Danny pulled the fabric more easily this time, letting more cream soak into the threads. "Because being hatched is stressful. He needs warm milk to help him relax." Kisses tracked the large man's movements and latched onto the cloth the moment it was within reach. "Like how sometimes I need warm tea."

Kanin glanced at Gage, her eyebrows knitted together. _But warm tea is for not fun days._

"Oh, that sounds strange," Boss Bear mumbled quietly.

Gage laughed loudly, resting his arms on the table while leaning forward in his chair. Kanin didn't really get it but nodded her head in agreement. The warm tea helped Boss Bear be in a better mood, sometimes even to snuggle. Maybe that was what he meant.

Danny lightly tapped Kanin's hand. "Honey, would you like to try feeding him?" He held the cloth out for her.

Kanin looked up at him, unsure if she'd do a good job. Boss Bear made it look so easy.

He smiled down at her and she nodded her head. Reaching her hand out, her small fingers manipulated the fabric until it looked like she held it just like he had. She carefully held it in the tempered milk until it dripped when she lifted it. Kanin held it in front of Kisses, who clamped onto the cloth. She could feel him suck on it several times.

"You're doing great, Kay." Danny made sure to hold his hand on the side where she couldn't support the tiny creature.

Kisses tried gnawing on the cloth, causing him give a toothless grin. Small fingers tickled at the scales on his side, provoking the pup to yip. Kanin let the fabric soak in the snuppy's meal before bringing it back for him to suckle. She rested her palm on his belly and made sure he didn't try to eat the cloth.

Kanin kept going between letting the creamy liquid seep into the fabric and letting the hungry creature suck as much out as he could.

"What exactly is this little hungry, dog - thing?" Boss Bear whispered behind her.

"This here's what they call a Nightstriker. Part mutt, part rattler snake." Gage leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest. "This'in seems to be a bit unique."

Kanin leaned down and whispered to the snuppy, "It's okay, that's not a bad word."

Kisses blinked at her while nomming on the fabric, his little paws braced on her fingers.

"How's the little one different?" Danny rest his head on top of Kanin's.

"Ain't never heard of one havin' a tail like that." Gage half-heartedly gestured at them.

Kanin opened her mouth like she was surprised, getting the tiny creature to mimic her so she could pull the cloth away to fill it with more creamy goodness. His fat tail wagged once each time the hand with the fabric returned to him.

"Always did want to see one." Gage relaxed more, his leg falling to the side. "Never thought I'd own one."

"Mr. Gage, I do believe this tiny creature is under Miss Kay's care." Boss Bear sounded like when one of the raiders was not telling the full truth.

"Yeah, yeah. 'S what I meant, Boss." Gage's gaze hadn't left the newly hatched Nightstriker in Kanin's lap.

Kanin giggled when she felt Danny's beard brush the side of her head. "You're doing a good job, sweetheart."

Soon Kisses slowed down and wasn't as eager for each offering of milk. His eyes would close only to open again when the cloth touched his mouth.

Kanin sat the soaked fabric into the bowl and gently rubbed the fur on the snuppy’s full belly. His mouth opened wide, letting his greyish blue tongue curl up, almost touching the roof of his mouth. Little legs stretched until they shook then curled up against his tummy.

Kanin carefully cradled the tiny creature against her chest. She smiled as she watched her new companion nuzzle into her shirt, tucking his legs and tail under himself. He took in a big breath before huffing and closing his eyes.

Kanin grinned at Gage before looking up at Danny. "I think he wants to take a nap." She looked back down making sure she had a good hold on him. "Maybe the sofa would be a good place."

Boss Bear nodded his head. "You have both had a very tough day."

Kanin slowly slipped off of the larger man's lap with his assistance, keeping the tiny creature held secure in her arms. She turned to Danny and stretched up until her nose rested on his forehead. Her eyes closed briefly. _You always make things better._

Quiet little giggles slipped past her lips before she fell back onto her heels, letting her toes wiggle freely in the air. She grinned at Danny and quickly turned before she bounced onto her toes, rushing over to the sofa.

Kanin sat down on the soft red cushion. She gently ran a finger across the snuppys head while she tucked her feet under her. She unwrapped the towel from Kisses and ghosted her fingertips over his full belly. The pup wiggled in her lap as soft little squeaks escaped.

Kanin laid down on her side, keeping the puppy close to her. She slowly curled around him. "I'll always love you," she whispered into his fur. "I'll never leave you."

Kisses licked her cheek before nuzzling into her chest. Kanin closed her eyes and kept her arms around him to keep him safe and warm. Even though he wasn't an egg anymore, it didn't mean she still couldn't give him a warm place to rest. She could feel her limbs get heavier as her body relaxed more while she listened to his breathing steady.

A single word slipped past her lips before she was out, "Elsker," so soft it was a whisper. It didn't take her long to drift off with the baby Nightstriker, a smile still lingering on her lips.

\----

Gage glanced over and he could tell Boss was relieved. He didn't want to have to explain if the mutt died. He knew he wadn't gonna be ready for those tears if it all went to hell, but Boss would take her bein' upset even worse.

Danny picked up the bowl, wiping up a couple of droplets of spilled milk. "I'm going to clean this up so she doesn't have to worry about it later."

Boss made his way through the back door. Kanin better'ah hidden that Abraxo box or he'd be scrubbin' that shit inta every damn thing. Gage shook his head. He knew Boss'd be back there a while.

Gage placed his hands on his knees and pushed himself off the chair with a low grunt. He sauntered over to the sofa, stopping at the back. The old raider hovered for a moment, looking down and watching the mutt’s leg twitch against Kanin's arm.

The girl looked like she was out cold. Now was as good a chance as any. Gage leaned over the couch and carefully moved Kanin's arm, being careful not to wake her, just far enough from her to slip his hands around the snuppy and pull him away. Kisses twitched in his grasp.

Gage turned and leaned against the back of the couch, holding the tiny Nightstriker in his hand. He tickled at the creature's belly, getting him to paw at his hand and open his eyes to look up at the man who disturbed his sleep. The old raider couldn't help the smile tugging at his lips. Kisses kept trying to nip at his fingers, making small noises in protest.

Gage grinned while teasing the snuppy. "Big strong thing. Look at them paws. Gonna be a big mean mutt when you grow up, ain't you? Yes, you are, big ol' thing." He waved his finger from side to side in front of Kisses, watching the pup chase him.

The small creature started making more noise, like he was tryin' to manage a growl.

"I'm gonna get ya." Gage opened his hand above the pup and watched him stretch out his limbs to mimic the action. Gage grabbed his belly, gently moving him from side to side. Kisses tilted his head several directions, trying to bite him with his toothless threat.

Gage released the fierce pup from his attack and rubbed under his chin. Kisses stretched to give the raider more access. Gage leaned down and quietly let out a woof at the small creature in his hand. The pup tilted his head, watching the man closely before taking in a big breath and letting out a squeaky bark.

"Such a strong beast. Ain't ya?" Gage had been talking in a slightly softer yet higher-pitched voice. His eyes never leaving the tiny bundle in his hand.

A deep hum brought his attention upwards. Shit. _How mucha that did Boss hear?_ Danny was grinning at him, he'd wager from that look, he heard most of it. Gage straightened his back. He wasn't gonna hear the end of this. His face went a bit sour and forced out a deep, "What?"

When Danny had that smirk, it usually meant he heard somethin' he liked. "You, Mr. Gage, are a beautiful man."

"So you keep sayin'. Too tired to argue with you about it."

Kisses laid his head back to look at the larger man, his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

Gage's attention was drawn over to Kanin turning in her sleep, she let out a quiet grumble while grabbing onto the towel in her arms. He walked around the couch with Danny close behind, waiting for her to fully roll over and face the sofa. Gage tucked the pup back into her arms and wrapped the corner of the towel over him.

Kisses licked under Kanin's chin, pulling a quiet giggle from her. The pup curled up in the girls' hold and snuggled against her. Gage nudged her feet over a bit and sat down comfortably next to her.

"Name seems accurate." Gage looked over at Danny as he sat down next to him. "But it ain't near intimidatin' enough."

"I think it's a cute name." Danny leaned on his shoulder.

"I ain't callin' for no damn Kisses in public," he crossed his arms and huffed, "fuckin' embarrassin' is what that is."

Danny hummed and leaned into Gage.

"Now Tank, that's a good name for a guard dog." Gage looked over at the pup. "Too damn fluffy for that. Jaws? He seemsta like to nip. Might could make do with that. What do ya say, Jaws?"

The puppy huffed and licked at Kanin's arm.

"I'd call ya Atlas if I knew just how big you was gonna get," Gage grumbled.

"Porter Gage, hush now. She can call the creature whatever she wants to." Danny lightly smacked Gage's thigh.

"Fine, Kisses it is." The snuppy wagged his tail a couple of times before yawning. "Y'all are both ridiculous."

**Author's Note:**

> As always, in case it's not abundantly clear, Kanin in a no snusnu zone. She is not and will never be in a romantic relationship with anyone. Try it, and Danny will punch your brains to jelly.


End file.
